EEnE: Legend of the Goldbreakers
Long ago, the ancient god of Atlantis locked away the six most powerful objects on the planet. The Goldbreakers. Eack one had a diferent color, but each was made of pure gold. Now, Ed had discovered one, and sent the children of the Cul-De-Sac on an EDventure 10,000 years in the making! Team Controls Team Ed This team deals with an even mix of enemies and puzzles. Ed Ed is the strongest of the team. He can use his strength to remove boulders and cars from your path, by pressing the triangle button. He can use his clasic headbutt by pressing the triangle button, to attack enemies, and press switches. And he can spin attack by pressing the circle button; this is handy for screwing in loose screws to complete puzzles. His formation is the EDarang; with it, he can be tossed like a boomerang, at his enemies and hard objects. Edd (Double-D) Double-D is the brains of the group. He can attack enemies with his home made light saber, and use it cut ropes and vines; by pressing the square button. His trusty Rapid Fire Water Gun can shoot down monsters and targets from a distance; by pressing the circle button. He can also use his brain to fix machines, and hack computers; by pressing the triangle button. His formation is the EDDapult; with it, he can be launched across ditches and broken bridges. Eddy Eddy is the leader of the group. He is the sly member, with his record disk attack. He can hide the team in trash cans and bushes, by pressing the triangle button. He can also use stink bomb launcher to stun enemies. But his greatest ability is the EDDYnado; with it, Double-D jumps on Ed's shoulders, Eddy jumps on Double-D's shoulders, and they spin like a tornado! This is handy to get across thin platforms, and attack tall enemies. Team Motor This team deals with lots of enemies. So they use mostly stun and hit moves. Kevin Kevin is the leader of Team Motor. He can use his wrench to swat away enemies, and fix cars; by pressing the square button. He can use his hat like a boomerang, and hit targets from far away; by pressing the circle button. He can also use rotten eggs to make a cloud of paralizing toxin! With it, he can get his team through guarded areas. He formation is his Bike. Rolf and Nazz jump on, and he rides at enemies, without fear. Rolf Rolf is the son of a sheaperd. He uses is shoe for attaking. He uses his back hair as a long range weapon; by pressing the circle button. He can also ride animals into battle, by pressing the triangle button. His formation is a stampede! He picks up Kevin and Nazz, then summons his group of animals to attack! For the Great Yeshmiyek! Nazz Nazz uses her charm to deal with badies. She uses her mp3 as a weapon. She can blow kisses at enemies that stuns them. And she can use her hair gel as a long range weapon. Her formation is the Perfume Wave. She can summon a giant wave of perfume to blow away enemies, but makes her team smell nice. Team Plush This team deals with mostly puzzles. Sarah Sarah uses her strength to knock back Ed. But uses it to deal with badies to. She can knock boulders out of the way, and press giant switches. She can fling Johnny at high up switches, and attack the few enemies; by pressing the circle button. She can yell at mirrors to crack them, and open passages. But her transformation, is the Sarah Swing. She can launch Jimmy and Johnny across walls, and broken bridges. Jimmy Jimmy is weak, but his small size comes in handy. He can use his home made perfume to make plants grow, and climb them. He can use his small size, to crawl through holes, and open doors on the other side. He can also use his light weight to jump higher then normal; in certain areas. His transformation, is Sumo Jimmy. He becomes a giant sumo wresler, and can press down very large switches. Johhny and Plank This friendship comes in hands. Johnny can use Plank as a weapon; but says sorry to Plank afterwards. he can talk to the trees, and make platforms appear, so the team can move on. He can also use Plank like a boomerang to hit objects off of shelves. His transformation, is Plankzilla. Plank becomes a walking tree, that can grow to amazing hights; in order for the team to continue. Super Ed Ed's super form! In this form, he can super spin at enemies with the square button. He can use Double-D's force field to block enemies, by pressing the triangle button. He can also use Eddy's Super Stink Bombs, to stun enemies! But his greatest power, is his formation. The Super Ed Cannon! This is the only formation for the team. Eddy and Double-D launch Ed like a cannonball, and beat Evil Tim! In this form, you can't switch players, or Ed will turn back. Levels Team Ed 1: The Cul-de-sac: Escape 2: The Junkyard: Kanker Trouble (Boss) 3: Lemon Brook: A Game to Forget 4: The Swamp: Enough Running (Boss) 5: Sub: Unwelcome Compony 6: Atlantis: The Goldbreaker's Secret (Boss) Team Motor 1: The Junkyard: Ed Hunt 2: Forest: Family Trouble (Boss) 3: Peach Creek High: Ed Finding 101 4: Lemon Brook: They Fight Back (Boss) 5: Sub: Team Work 6: Atlantis: Kanker Madness! Team Plush 1: The Cul-De-Sac: Truth Revieled 2: Peach Creek High: Tutor Time (Boss) 3: The Junkyard: Filth, Filth, and More Filth! 4: Lemon Brook: Front Row Seats (Boss) 5: Sub: Trapped Like Rats 6: Robixcorp Tower: Kilobot's Revenge (Boss) 7: Atlantis: Bodygaurd B.C. Team Super Ed '''(When you complete all three stories, you will unlock the Final Story) 1: Atlantis: Pumped Up (Boss) 2: Above the Ocean: Evil got Freaky (Boss) 3: Space: It Ends Here! (Boss) Screenshots Extras '''Extra Abilities 1: Super Jump: double jump hight 2: Hyper Speed: speed is tripled 3: Shock Touch: one hit kills 4: Ed Skin: invunribility 5: Super Ed,Edd,n,Eddy ''' '''Costumes Ed: Lothor Average Joe Old Ed Edd:''' The Masked Mumbler Moose Head The Boobonic Pluege '''Eddy: Profesor Scam Panda Eddy Eddy the Ange Kevin: Jacket Old Kevin Winter Clothes Rolf: Young Rolf Urban Ranger Duel Costume Nazz: Madusa Morning Look Dress Sarah: Queen Sarah Boxing Gloves Evil Shadow Jimmy: Alien Urban Ranger Muscle Man Johnny and Plank: Urban Ranger Spider and FrankinPlank Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood Boss Guide Team Ed The Kankers The twisted monsters have four basic moves to watch out for. They copy your moves by making a Kankerang, a Kankernado, and a kankerpult! But their major move is the Kanker Vortex! They jump into the air and circle you, until they slam down to the ground, and do major damage. After they use this move, they will start to fight eachother, so that is your moment to attack. Four hits, and they will go down. Team Motor The Eds have had enough, and are going to stand up to Team Motor. Your best choice is to dodge their three formations. If they hit you, then they will deal BIG damage! When Kevin uses his bike, manuver him into the wall. He will be stunned, so you can hit them. Six hits, and they will be down for the count. Evil Tim This is the final battle between the Eds and Evil Tim! He uses five moes that you should watch out for. He well shot dark flames that you. He will use a stomping attack. He will use a spin attak with his tail, and swat at you. He will run at you, and slam down. And he will finally use his dark fire as missiles to hit you, so watch out! When he uses this, go under him, and the flames will hit HIM! This will show his soft belly, so use the Edrang, and attack! Ten hits, and he will go down. Team Motor Eddy's Brother This dude has problems. He will send swarm after swarm of dogs at you, so beat them and get to the big fight. He will shout at you, and send you into the spiked walls, so stay out of the way. He will also run at you, to wait till the last second, and send HIM into the wall! Four hits, and he'll go down. The Eds They will use mostly formations on you, so keep dodging. After awhile, they will get tired. Use this to your adventage, and hit them! Five hits, and they go down. Team Plush The Princible This dude is mean! He uses his pencials to rain down on you, so keep away. He's mean, but weak; after he uses a few pencials, he'll get tired, so use that and hit his bald head! Three hits, and he'll go down. The Lemonbrook Lumpers These dude wont go down without a fight, so be careful! They have two main moves. One, they will run at you, so use your quickness to save you sorry butt! Two, they will move in a circle, and close in. Use Plankzilla, and they will hit Plank, then they will fall down. Each one will go down after seven hits, and there are six of them! This will be a tough fight, so keep your guard up, and you will win sooner or later. Kilobot This dude is very scary. He has three main moves. One, He will fly down at you, so use your quickness to get out of his way! Two, He will paralyze you by using his Nightmare Claw and Three, this is the most dangerous of his attacks, He will jump into the air and generate a large ball of darkness and he will throw it down at you to paralyze you again. Then use Sarah to transform into the Sarah Swing, launch Jimmy and Jonny and Plank, 10 times and he is down. Team Super Ed Evil Tim: Multi Dragon Form Evil Tim is WAY tougher! But thankfuly, so are you! Evil Tim will use him many heads to shoot down fire at you, so watch out. Use Double-D's force field to keep safe. He will shoot his heads at you too, so keep out of the way, and use Eddy's stink bombs to stun them. And finally, after all the heads are stunned, use the Super Ed Cannon to hit it's underbelly. Forteen hits, and it'll go down. Evil Tim: Spider Creature Evil Tim has become a spider... *sivers*... but he will have all his old moves, and can now shoot web at you! Use Ed's spin attack to break free. use the same system, and he will go down in twenty hits. Evil Tim: Final Snake Dragon Evil Tim has become his ultimate form! he has every move he had before, and now his underbelly is invunrible! Use the same system, and when he is stunned, his weak spot will become red, so see it, and hit it with the Super Ed Cannon! he will go down in about... Thirty Hits! (Now it is complete!) Category:Games